My love
by iluvglee1
Summary: My first SOM fanfiction. Set a year later, they're living in America. Georg and Maria are expected another addition to the family. With 7 children and one grown man who acts as a child, running around the house, how hectic will things actually get?
1. Surprises! Surprises everywhere

**This is my first TSOM fanfiction. Let me know if I should continue.**

* * *

><p>Georg woke up unusually earlier, even for him. He glanced at the clock, 4:30am, and then he heard the sound that woke him up again. He got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He knocked, "Maria?" He called.<p>

After a couple seconds the sound of her throwing up stopped. "Please don't come in here Georg." She called back.

When she started to throw up again he tried the handle and, upon finding it unlocked, entered. He saw his love kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up what contents were in her stomach. He put a soothing hand on her back and waited for her puking to subside. As he waited his mind start to wander, the last time his loved one was puking into a toilet it was when Agathe was pregnant. 'No she couldn't be, could she?' He thought. Before he could think any further he noticed Maria had finished. "Maria, sweetheart, are you ok now?" He asked.

Maria nodded, "I'm fine now Georg." She answered. She slowly stood with the help of Georg.

"Maria, I think we-" Georg began to say.

"Georg you can call the doctor later in the morning, after breakfast, ok?" Maria said as they settled back into bed.

"Maria, Darling, I think we should call sooner rather than later." Georg said.

"Georg please, just wait until breakfast when the kids are off at school, so to not worry them, please?" Maria said.

Georg sighed as he liked into his wife's eyes. "Ok Maria, when the kids are at school I'll give the doctor a call." He said.

* * *

><p>At six thirty in the morning Georg got up and let Maria sleep in as he got the children up for school. After all seven of his children had breakfast he drove them all to school and he immediately checked on Maria. He knocked on their bedroom door then entered. Maria had just put on her dress when he entered. "Oh great Darling, you're home. Could you please button the few buttons in the back?" She asked him.<p>

"Certaintly Dear." He buttoned them up and then took her hands in his. "Darling this morning when you were getting sick, do you know what I was thinking?" He asked.

"The same as me?" She asked.

"Possibly. The last time I witnessed somebody I love get sick was with Agathe, when she was pregnant with Gretl." He said.

Maria nodded. "We'll have to wait for the results from the doctor. But yes Darling we were thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p>After the doctor left Georg looked at his love with a new passion in his eyes. "Well we're adding another child to the family." He said with a huge smile. He wrapped his arms around Maria's waist.<p>

Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled back. "That we are. I wonder how the kids will react." She said.

"They'll be more excited then ever." Georg said. As he leaned in to give Maria a kiss, he was interrupted buy the doorbell ringing. Georg growned, he had forgotten their guest that oy he knew about was arriving today. As they walked to the door Georg spoke, "We should be wondering how this child will react."

Before Maria could ask what he meant he had opened the door. "Hello Georg!" Max said.

"Hello Max. Nice trip?" Georg asked.

Max nodded and took Maria's hand in his and kissed it. "Maria." He said.

"Max! I wasn't expecting you!" She said.

"Max come in. Leave your bags by the door, I'll have the housekeeper get them shortly." Georg said then turned to Maria. "I'm sorry Darling for not telling you that Max was coming. The children have missed him quite a lot recently so I invoted him to move in with us. I hope you don't mind though Darling." Georg looked at her apologetically.

Maria shook her head. "No it's perfectly fine Georg." She said then added after thinking of it. "Now or later?" She asked him, she thought was softly but Max still heared.

"Now or later about what?" He asked.

The couple looked at eacher other and them at him. "Come to the sitting room Max." Georg said.

Maria and Georg sat across from Max. "Well Max we think we should tell you this since you're our children's uncle." Maria said, but then stopped to let Georg tell him the rest.

"Max we just found out that I'm going to be a father for the eighth time, and Maria will be a biological mother for the first time. You Max are going to be an uncle again." Georg explained.

Max stared at them, smiling big. "Have you told the children yet?" He asked.

Georg and Maria shook their heads. "No we oy just found out a little bit ago, we're telling them at dinner." Maria said.

"Well congratulations." Max said.

"Thank you Max, it seems to be time for dinner now." Georg said as he stood up. So they all went to the dinning room for lunch.

* * *

><p>At dinner after the children did their homework and played with their parents Georg stood up. All eyes turned to him and he looked down at Maria who was sitting neXD to him. She stood up next to him and took his hand. "Children, your mother and I have some news." Georg said.<p>

"Yes, children, I'm happy to announce that I am pregnant. You're all going to have a younger brother or sister." She said smiling.

The children were immediately excited and their parents hugs and kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue? Please let me know!<strong>


	2. IMPORTANT AN

**I know, its been so long and I'm so sorry. ideas form and i make new stories so that i don't forget the ideas and then I get hooked to the new story. i am hoping to update a new chapter each day for one story. so one day it'll be a new chapter for this story and the next day itll be a new chapter for another story and so on and so forth. again i am so sorry i haven't updated.**


End file.
